Gemma Doyle and Co Meet Eragon
by Lyra and Lira
Summary: Title subject to change. Gemma Doyle is a girl living in Victorian England. One day she, her friends, and her onetime suitor Simon get tossed into Eragon's world. They must meet up and save both worlds from Galbatorix and their enemy Pippa.
1. Prolouge: A Chaotic Series of Events

Libba Bray Meets Eragon

LIRA: that about wraps it up

LYRA: hello peoples! how are you!

LIRA: in case you don't know who Libba Bray is, she's the authoress of a book series we like. it's called "a great and terrible beauty"

LYRA: it's about a girl who is magically endowed and her life in Victorian England. buy it, borrow it, do anything that can let you read this book. it's GOOD!

LIRA: and it has one of the few het couples i like!

LYRA: (shakes head) you mean the only one

LIRA: yeah...well

LYRA/LIRA: ENJOY!

**Lyra and Lira do not own Eragon or anything done by the awesome Ms. Bray. so enjoy this story which ruins both stories**

* * *

"Gemma, Miss Doyle, listen," the young man said to the tall, red-haired girl sitting across from him, "I...I care for you very dearly, and I would very much like to continue courting you. I know you refused me the first time I asked for your hand, and I think I might have rushed things a bit." He smiled as cheerfully as he possibly could while he looked at her, waiting a response.

The girl bit her lip before replying, "Simon, it's not really that. I suppose…it's just…that we aren't suited for each other and…" her voice trailed off.

"Was it the absinthe? I realize now that I must have been a fool to ask you to try it. I know my behavior was…rather ungentlemanly at the Worthington's ball. I apologize most sincerely for that."

Gemma sat there pondering his words. Her refusal had nothing to do with that. It was something far greater than that incident. It was the part of her that he could never know about, never understand. He though her daring, lively, and mysterious.

He didn't know the half of it. He couldn't know that she was really a sorceress of a mysterious place called the Realms where anything you wanted could be yours there for a time…at the appropriate price of course. It was a place of power where reality itself became just another illusion that we create for ourselves. (A/N: If you've already read Libba Bray's books, skip down a couple paragraphs; if you haven't, keep reading.)

Mystical beasts who now only were part of bedtime stories used to scare children where as real as anything, perhaps more so there. It had long been under the power of a mystical group known as the Order. This was because they had found the source of the Realm's power: the Temple. They bound the magic to themselves and created the Runes of the Oracle to contain the magic more after the Rebellion of the Realm's creatures.

Gemma's mother, Mary Dowd, had been a member of the order. Unfortunately, Mary and her dear friend Sarah Rees-Toome decided to save Sarah's failing power by sacrificing a small gypsy girl to a dark spirit of the Winterlands. Mary was so scared when Sarah summoned the spirit that she killed the gypsy girl. The spirit tried to take Sarah, but Eugenia Spence, head of the Order and Spence Academy for Young Ladies (Gemma, Mary, and Sarah's school) sacrificed herself to the spirit, gave Mary her amulet, and closed the Realms. Mary and Sarah accidentally burned down the East Wing when they fought over the amulet. Everyone assumed they died in the fire.

Mary actually took the name of Virginia Doyle and gave birth to Tom and Gemma. Sarah took the name of Circe and tried to find the girl who could open the Realms again. This turned out to be Gemma.

When Gemma turned sixteen, she had a vision that Circe's dark spirit killed her mother. This vision came true. She was then sent to Spence Academy for Young Ladies. There she became friends with Ann Bradshaw, a poor, plain, humble girl with a lovely voice; Felicity Worthington, the proud, pretty, daughter one of Britain's naval heroes; and beautiful Pippa Cross.

They entered the Realms and eventually battled the spirit who had killed Gemma's mother. During this battle, Pippa was killed. She should have crossed over the river to the Realm of the dead, but she remained. Gemma killed the spirit by smashing the Runes of the Oracle. This made it necessary for the girls to find the Temple and rebind the magic. They did this and defeated Circe. Sadly, Pippa was corrupted because she didn't cross. She had become their enemy, and Gemma knew that they would meet again. She was not looking forward to that occasion.

(A/N: STORY'S RESTARTED!)

Gemma sat there trying to think of another plausible refusal when she heard a loud crash outside the door.

"What the Dickens was that?" Simon yelled. "Sorry for the profanity, Gemma," he added hastily.

Gemma got up from her seat and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw Ann and Felicity attemping to get up off the floor.

"I told you two, 'No Eavesdropping," Gemma groaned. "Should I have spoken French or something?"

"We weren't eavesdropping!" Ann said worriedly. "We were umm………"

"Looking for one of my lost pearls!" Felicity finished hastily. "Well, Ann, I guess it's not here. Come along, Ann. And, Gemma, I am more partial to Greek than French. If you would be so kind as to address me in that tongue, I would be most delighted." Felicity added as she took Ann's arm and dragged the other girl away.

Once around the corner, the two girls waited until Gemma had closed the door to return to "looking for the lost pearl."

"My God, he's BEGGING her!" Felicity whispered in disgusted tones.

"I think it's romantic," said Ann.

Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Please, any man who needs to beg needs a good slap in the face!" Felicity whispered defiantly.

Back in the room, Simon was on his knees, holding on of Gemma's hands and, as Felicity said, begging.

"Please, Gemma, please. You don't understand." Simon pleaded.

"I think I understand very well! You were using me to get revenge against Felicity!" Gemma replied with as much dignity as she could muster, snatching her hand out of Simon's.

Simon looked on the verge of tears, "B-but, Gemma!"

"NO! I know how you once tried to court her! But she refused you as well! So you were going to use me for revenge! Isn't that it?"

"My God!" Simon shouted, finally regaining his voice. "Is the carnivorous Miss Worthington going to cause me more trouble? I never- NEVER-tried to use you for revenge! I have no more interest in her. I'd swear it in a court of law."

Simon took Gemma's face in his hands, forcing her green eyes to look into his blue ones.

"Gemma," Simon whispered, "I-I lo…"

"Gemma!" an Indian boy shouted as he barged into the room. "Gemma! We have an emergency! Pippa's loose!"

Felicity and Ann's door slammed opened. "Pippa!"

"You two WERE listening at the door," Simon said, letting go of Gemma's face.

"No…the pearl was lost in this general area so…" Felicity said, not bothering to finish her sentence.

Gemma was too shocked to say anything. Her green eyes closed, and she was trembling with fear.

"Oh, look now, you," Simon yelled, pointing at the Indian boy, "who are you, and what is so important that you have burst in her uninvited?"

"Gemma!" Kartik, gasped, not bothering to answer the prissy Englishman, "Pippa's been gathering an army ever since she went to the Winterlands. There's word that she's getting ready to strike! You have to get to the Realms NOW!"

"Yes," she whispered, "I'll be safe there. I'll be safe."

She could feel the power coursing through her. It was getting too strong. She went to make the door of light. As she made it, the immense power that had formed it began to suck them all in.

Everything was a blur of Ann and Felicity's shouts of Gemma's name, Simon and Kartik's raised voices, and someone's arms wrapping around Gemma. Once the world no longer resembled a kaleidoscope, Gemma realized that they were in the Realms. Felicity, Ann, Kartik, Simon...wait, Simon?

"S-Simon!" Gemma shouted as she saw her ex-suitor stare mystified at the garden. Gemma's mind was still clouded by fear and power, and she tried lave the Realms. The door appeared again.

"Go through," she shouted to everyone. She still had no idea how she would explain this to Simon. Maybe Felicity could think up something.

Just before they all went through the glowing door, Gemma saw a dark figure running quickly towards them.

"Gemma," shouted the figure. Gemma could make out Pippa's thin, veiny skin; milk-white eyes; tangled black hair; and pointed teeth that made the most feral of grins.

Gemma looked toward the door to see Felicity also watching Pippa. "Felicity, go now!" she yelled.

With tears brimming in her eyes, Felicity stepped through the door, followed by Ann and Kartik.

Simon took Gemma's arm and asked, "Gemma, what is this place?"

"I'll explain it later," Gemma shouted as she shoved Simon through the door and ran into it herself. She felt an immense pull on her insides. Her stomach and her heart switched places and every last bit of energy was sucked out of Gemma's body. The red-head fainted before she touched the hard read earth.

* * *

LYRA: Ooh. Where is Gemma? Guess. Anyways, Kartik is a former member of the Rakshana, a group formed to protect the Order. They wanted the power themselves, and Kartik ended up leaving them to help Gemma. Sorry I didn't explain him in the explanation.

LIRA: please, review. we like it. it makes us write more and more and more!

LYRA: so, until then

LYRA/LIRA: see ya next time!


	2. Where Are We?

Where Are We?

Lira: Lyra has finally updated. celebrates

Lyra: I was on vacation.

Lira: Well you had your lap top with you.

Lyra: Fine. I'm guilty.

Lira: But to make up, we have generously submitted a chapter that we have had written for God-knows-how-long.

Lyra: Enough with the guilt.

Lira/Lyra: On with ficcie.

Disclaimer: Lyra and Lira do not own Eragon or anything by Libba Bray.

Felicity looked around the lavish room. Where was everyone? They were all gone. And where was she? This room wasn't in her house. She was sure of that. It looked like a man's room. The colors were rather neutral, and a dented shield hung near the bed. Felicity noticed a quiver of arrows lying near the door. She walked over and picked them up.

It wasn't as good as nice as the bow and arrows Philon had given her, but it was good. She strung the bow and notched an arrow when the door opened.

Felicity jumped and accidentally released the arrow. A cry of pain erupted from the man who was now crumpled on the floor. Felicity gasped. She dropped the bow and ran over to the man.

"I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't expecting someone," Felicity stammered. She was instantly disgusted with response. Since when did Felicity Worthington stutter? She was being almost as bad as Ann.

The man waved Felicity away, "Be quiet" Felicity stopped talking and watched as the man pulled the arrow out of his hand. He muttered, "Waise heil," and the wound vanished.

Felicity's eyes widened. He could do magic too. Like Gemma, only he needed words. The man stood to full height, and Felicity realized something. That guy was hot!

"Now," the man stated in an in-charge tone of voice, "who are you and how did you get here?"

"Hey, wake up!" a yelled at Simon as a foot kicked his side. Simon groaned as he stood up.

"Where are we?" Simon asked as he rubbed his head.

"How the bloody hell should I know?" Kartik yelled. "Why did you insist on coming with us to the Realms and now to this God-forsaken world?"

"I didn't have any choice! I wanted to make sure that my Gemma was safe from nutters like you," Simon shouted as he pointed at Kartik.

"That explains why you were clinging to her like a child clings to his teddy bear," Kartik countered dryly.

"You were the one who barged in uninvited and started shouting about fairytale drabble!" Simon yelled back.

Kartik's face looked dangerous. He looked at Simon condescendingly and whispered, "Look around you. Do you know where we are? No. Did you know what that garden was? No. This is not fairytale drabble, boy. This is real!" Kartik raised his voice at the last sentence.

"Did you notice that I was in one of the most important conversations of my life? No! You just romped right in and interrupted, and to make matters worse, it's your fault we're here!"

"Why?"

"You scared my Gemma into going into that garden and now here. Do you even know where 'here' is? I don't think you have any more of an idea than I do!"

"No, I don't, but fighting Pippa is more important than snogging with a girl who has no interest in you!"

That was the last straw. Simon pounced on Kartik and the two rolled around punching, kicking, and screaming at each other, completely ignoring the unconscious Gemma, who was lying about five feet from them.

A curly head popped out of a nearby tent. "Hey," shouted the woman who was attached to the head, "we've just had a big battle, and I'm TRYING to get some sleep!"

Simon and Kartik stopped wrestling and stared at the woman. She gasped and ran out of the tent. "Oh poor dear," she said as she ran to past the boys and straight to Gemma. She looked at Simon and Kartik and yelled, "How dare you boys leave this poor girl all alone! Be ashamed of yourselves. Solembum!"

A large, odd-looking cat walked drowsily out of the tent.

"Solembum, go warn the ladies Nasuada and Arya and go get Eragon. We have visitors they need to see," the woman who was strange in every respect of the word yelled.

The cat yawned and ran off. The woman turned to Simon and Kartik again. "You two are strong. Bring the girl inside," the woman demanded.

Simon picked Gemma up bridal-style and was going to bring her into the tent when Kartik said, "Well, the prissy Englishman can do work. Quite frankly, I'm impressed."

"Shut up, you dirty Indian dog!" Simon shouted back.

Anger passed through Kartik's brown eyes. He pulled a dagger out of his boot and pointed it warningly at Simon.

"Drop that dagger!" the insane, curly-haired woman shouted as she slapped Kartik on the back of his head.

Simon laughed as he walked into the tent followed by Ms. Crazy and a thoroughly embarrassed Kartik.

Ann looked around the world that surrounded her. The timid girl was now having a full-blown anxiety attack. She curled into a little ball and rocked back and forth against the base of a tree. She was lost in the middle of nowhere, and she was more alone than ever and in every sense of the word.

Ann started to cry. No Gemma, no Felicity. They would've known what to do. They could think on their feet. Ann couldn't do that. She was so worried. For all she knew, Pippa could appear any minute and kill her. And even if that didn't happen, she would probably die anyway. She didn't know where she was. Maybe she was already dead. She wished she had a knife. She needed to know if she could still feel pain.

Don't think about it, thought Ann, don't think about it.

Ann decided to do the only thing that could calm her down. She began to sing.

Lyra: Guess who the man Felicity's with is. jumps up and down Guess! Guess! Guess!

Lira: Lyra likes guessing games in case no one's noticed.

Lyra: continues jumping Guess! Guess! Guess!

Lira: looks around I'm going to kill whoever gave her sugar.

Lyra: keeps jumping Don't! I gave me sugar.

Lira: Oh no. She used incorrect grammar! The sugar's gone to her head! starts shaking Lyra What have you done with my friend?

Lyra: stops jumping I'm fine, Lira.

Lira: She's back. hugs Lyra

Lyra: shakes head This place is going to the dogs.

Lira: She's back!

Lyra/Lira: return to what they define as "normal"

Lira: Now that we're back, review. And pray that Lyra posts the chapters we already wrote.

Lyra: sticks tongue out at Lira

Lira/Lyra: Once again, review!


	3. Memories That Should Have Been Forgotten

Memories That Should Have Been Forgotten

Lira: Lyra updated within reasonable time! celebrates

Lyra: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.

Lira: On with ficcie.

Disclaimer: Lyra and Lira do not own Eragon or Libba Bray's books.

"I'm a new servant," Felicity said smoothly.

"And how is it that you know archery?" the man asked, sounding rather unconvinced.

"I used to hunt with my dad," she continued, lying smoothly as before.

"And your clothes?" he asked, indicating her dress.

"I made them," she said. Felicity sincerely hoped he was out of questions as she was running out of answers.

"Somehow, I don't believe you," the man told her coolly. He walked over to her, placed a large hand on Felicity's pale forehead, and searched her memories.

_Get out!_ Felicity thought. _Get out! Get out!_

The man dove farther into her mind. A feeling of weakness swept over Felicity. The man felt the same weakness that she felt all those years ago when her father would touch her. A memory of one those nights appeared before Felicity's eyes.

(Lyra: This is an extremely disturbing memory. Lira wrote it. Don't read this part if you don't like disturbing, don't read the italics.)

_Her father walked over to her bed. "Felicity, don't be afraid. I'm here to pour pixie dust on you."_

_Felicity kept herself away, curling up in the corner of her bed. She whimpered in fear of one her father's large hands reached out to touch Felicity. Felicity did what seemed necessary: she bit the hand._

_Felicity's father grunted in pain and withdrew his hand. Felicity mad a run for the door. She barely made it off her bed before a tug on her hair pulled her back. _

_Felicity shrieked and clawed at her bed in a futile attempt to escape. _

"_Felicity," the blonde's father cooed sickeningly, "don't struggle. Who knows, you might like tonight's pixie dust."_

_Felicity cried._

The man took his hand away as Felicity started to cry. She fell to her knees and put her hands over her gray eyes.

_Pull it together,_ she told herself. _If you show weakness, people will use it against you._ That was the one sure-fire fact Felicity knew.

Arms circled around Felicity, and a chin rested on her head.

"It's okay," the man whispered. "Cry all you want."

"You two slackers, I told you the blue bottle! This is obviously cyan bottle!"

Simon and Kartik looked at the glass bottle. "But…it's blue…" Kartik said weakly.

"Angela stop torturing them and got the bottle yourself," a quiet, feminie voice said.

"I can do whatever I want to these slackers," Angela said with an evil grin.

Simon and Kartik turned around to see a tall, well-built woman with black hair, pointed ears, and vibrant green eyes. Another woman followed the first into the tent. She resembled Karitk in a sense with her dark skin, hair, and eyes. She was wearing what one could assume was important clothing.

"Where's Eragon?" Angela asked.

"I'm here," a boy answered as he walked into the tent. "Sorry, Saphira wanted to come, but she's very tired from the battle." The boy, Eragon, had pointed ears and a similar body structure as the first woman did.

"That's understandable," Angela said. "Okay, so, I was sleeping myself when I heard raised voices and what sounded like a fight. I looked outside my tent to find these two slackers and the girl who is asleep on my bed."

Eragon and the first girl walked over to the sleeping Gemma.

"Are they of any importance?" the dark-skinned girl asked Angela.

"I doubt it, Lady Nasuada," Angela replied.

"Of course we're important," Kartik said, "or at least I am."

"What do you mean? You're the Indian who worked for the Doyles as their coachman! How important can you be?" Simon asked incredulously.

"And how important are you?" Kartik yelled.

"I am the heir to the most influential family in all of England," Simon explained pompously.

A shriek of pain came from Eragon. Everyone turned to see him on his knees nearby Gemma's head. "Agggh…such good defenses." Eragon moaned as he rubbed his head.

"Defenses?" Simon questioned.

"Mental defenses," the black-haired girl answered. "People who use magic have them. Some people that don't practice magic also use them, but that consists of more extreme practice. This girl's mental defenses are based off of feelings. She's probably very emotional at the present time, so I don't suggest that anybody probe her mind unless they want a blast to their own."

"My Gemma can practice magic?" Simon asked a little pathetically.

"Gemma doesn't belong to you!" shouted Kartik.

"Shut up!" yelled Angela. Both boys obeyed.

"Can you two tell me more about yourselves and Gemma?" Eragon asked.

"Of course," Kartik answered. "But after you tell us where we are and who you are."

"Smart," said Angela.

"What?" asked Kartik.

"Oh, nothing," Angela replied. "Does anyone know where Solembum is?"

The woman exited the tent. Seconds later a shriek of, "Oh, how adorable!" was heard by the group.

"What's adorable?" Simon asked. He looked outside of the tent to see the cat from before lying next to a large, blue dragon. "By Jove…"

"What?" Kartik asked as he too looked outside.

Both boys fainted at the sight of Saphira.

Lyra: We just had to add some comedy relief after Fee's dark memory.

Lira: I wrote it!

Lyra: You are sicker than I.

Lira: I know. Just update soon.

Lyra: I know.


	4. Touche

Touché

Lira: Lyra has finally posted this next chapter.

Lyra: I try.

Lira: No you don't.

Lyra: I've been busy.

Lira: So have I.

Lira/Lyra: Sorry.

Lyra: Anyway…

Lira:…On with ficcie.

Disclaimer: Lyra and Lira do not own Eragon or anything by Libba Bray.

Felicity snuggled closer to the warm material next to her head. It was firm, yet soft. She liked it. It was more comfortable than her dresses, her silken sheets, or anything she had at home. She needed to tell her parents to get it for her. But what was it?

Felicity's pale, gray eyes opened to see that the thing she was so comfortable against was a chest. A male chest, to be exact.

Felicity's eyes went wide.

"Oh bloody," the blonde whispered. How'd she get here? Who was this man? The room didn't look like anything from her mansion. What…

Then everything rushed back to Felicity. Going to the Realms, ending up in this strange world, injuring the man, how he had tried to get into her mind. Felicity looked up to the man's face. What was his name again? Some strange name she had never even heard of before. Murtagh? Yes, that was it.

Felicity scooted away from the older man and found the floor. Luckily, all her clothes were still on. That was good as it meant the man hadn't done anything to her. Now, where was everyone else?

"You're up very early."

Felicity turned around to see Murtagh sitting up in his bed.

"So are you," Felicity replied. Her eyes, as usual, showed little as little emotion as possible as she stared into Murtagh's equally emotionless eyes.

"You woke me up," Murtagh stated blandly.

"You woke me up too," Felicity volleyed back.

"Oh really? How?" Murtagh asked.

"You're a loud snorer," Felicity told him after a pause. Okay, this wasn't exactly true, but, "Your chest is too warm," sounded like something Ann would say. And Felicity Worthington certainly wasn't Ann Bradshaw.

"I've never heard anyone complain about it before," Murtagh muttered, a little taken aback.

The staring contest continued in silence for a few more minutes. Felicity may not have known it, but Murtagh was sizing her up. Examining her outward appearance, for he did not wish to enter her mind again, Murtagh couldn't help but notice that Felicity made milk look dark with those pale eyes and that platinum-blond hair. Murtagh had thought Galbatorix was pale, but this girl put his coloring to shame. A corner of his mind also noted that he had never considered the king beautiful in a strange way as he did this girl.

"You're very pale," Murtagh remarked because he wanted to break the silence and he couldn't think of anything better to say.

"You're very dark," Felicity replied.

"Touché."

"Thank you."

"If you practice archery," Murtagh began, "they why are you so pale?" He had her now.

"Why are you so dark?" Felicity volleyed back, evading the question.

"I'm outside a lot," Murtagh simply stated.

Felicity blinked at the same time Murtagh did.

"Who are you really?" Murtagh asked her.

"Now, wouldn't you like to know," Felicity responded smugly.

"Yes, actually," Murtagh said.

"Your loss," Felicity replied with a shrug.

Surda

"So that's why there's a dragon here," Kartik exclaimed, nodding and looking stern.

Simon was sitting in the corner, still very shaken. He wasn't used to this kind of thing. Dragons belonged in legends, and dragon belonged in fantasy novels. Dragon most definitely did NOT belong outside of a tent in which Simon was currently sitting.

"Yes, now," the female elf named Arya started to say, "will you tell us about your being in Alagaësia?"

"So that's what this place is called," Kartik mumbled, looking around the tent.

"What kind of name is Alagaësia?" Simon questioned.

"What kind of name is England?" Angela retorted.

Simon made a pouting face at the herbalist and said, "You'd better not be giving my Gemma poison."

"Now, why would I do that?" Angela asked, looking a little too happy.

Simon just stared moodily at the female.

"Could you be quiet and let the boy tell his tale?" Nasuada put in.

"Thank you, Lady Nasuada," Kartik said with a smile.

Nasuada nodded her head in response.

Kartik told the story. He told of everything that had happened with Pippa and how they had all three gone into the garden with Ann and Felicity.

"Speaking of which, where are Miss Worthington and Miss Bradshaw?" Simon inquired.

"They must be somewhere in this world," Eragon put in. "I just hope neither of them is with Galbatorix."

"That would be disastrous," Arya agreed.

Nasuada stood up. "I'm going to alert the Varden about these two missing girls. Simon, Kartik, I need you to come with me so you can give descriptions of the two."

Kartik nodded and started to follow Nasuada out of the tent. Simon looked at the unconscious red-head lying on the bed. "What about my Gemma?"

A hand fell on his shoulder. "Do not worry," Eragon insisted. "I will keep a close watch on her."

Simon looked straight into Eragon's eyes and could see the truth in that statement. Simon felt that he could trust this other man. "If anything happens to her, I shall make you pay dearly," Simon threatened.

Eragon just smiled.

Lyra: That's the end of chapter three. Yep, the guy with Felicity is Murtagh, and she's stuck with old Galby.

Lira: That's definitely not good.

Lyra: No, it is not. The next chapter should come up next weekend.

Lira: Hopefully, it will.

Lyra/Lira: Review!


	5. It Cannot Be

It Cannot Be

Lira: Lyra has gotten semi-reasonable!

Lyra: Grr. Just wait until you have to start posting the chapters.

Lira: I hear crickets.

Lyra: Anyway, here's chapter four.

Lira: Started by me.

Lyra: And finished by me.

Disclaimer: Lira and Lyra don't own anything by Libba Bray or Christopher Paolini. If they did, they wouldn't be writing this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity looked at the cloth she'd been given. She was supposed to _use_ it? But that was servant's work.

"Wait," she mumbled to herself, "I'm supposed to be a servant, aren't I?" Well, it didn't matter. Felicity was going to escape anyway.

The pale English girl threw the cloth over her shoulder and walked out the door. She had gotten a tour of Murtagh's apartments so she could clean them. Please, as if Felicity Worthington would ever clean anything. The tour had been helpful, though.

Felicity walked out of the apartments as though she owned them, her head held high, an unforgiving light in her cold grey eyes.

Soon, Felicity ended up in an area of the castle the tour had not covered. No matter, she could easily find her way out just as easily as if this were her own home. The she'd be free, and she would find Ann, Gemma, Kartik, and Simon, wherever they were.

They couldn't be far away. Simon was probably with Gemma. It would have been a mystery if they had been separated because he had been clinging to her like Polly to her doll.

Polly. Without Felicity at home, Polly was probably more vulnerable. But Polly knew to lock her door and never let Admiral Worthington into her room. Felicity would go by Polly's room to ensure that she had locked everything.

A hallway branched off of the one in which Felicity was.

"Now, which way?" Felicity muttered.

"Your power will be unlimited."

_What?_ Felicity thought. She looked down the other hallway. She saw a heavy door. It wasn't heavy enough to block the sweet, yet chilling, voice coming from behind it, though.

"Unlimited? I would finally be able to gain the blue rider and conquer the elves."

"Yes, you could, and you shall, Galbatorix. But not before you give me what I want. Then I can give you the power."

"Oh, and what would that be? I see no reason to conform to your wishes if they will avail me naught."

"Ah, but they shall, Galbatorix. They shall."

Felicity was frightened. She backed up in the direction from before. She ran full speed towards Murtagh's apartments.

_This is not happening,_ Felicity told herself. _This cannot be happening. She could have followed us. She couldn't have._

Felicity entered Murtagh's sleeping quarter and plopped down on the bed.

This definitely wasn't happening.

_You're not saying you believe her story?_ Thorn asked Murtagh incredulously.

_I don't know what to believe, and until I do, I can't act,_ Murtagh explained.

_Murtagh, you don't know what she could be,_ Thorn explained.

_I don't think she could do us much harm, whatever she is,_ the red rider volleyed.

_Of course she couldn't. Oh no. She simply SHOT AN ARROW AT YOU to show her good will,_ the ruby dragon replied sardonically.

_That didn't do us much harm that time,_ Murtagh stated.

_That time? Oh, yes, that tine. Tell me, O Sagacious Rider, what do you intend to do when it's your heart next time?_ Thorn asked.

_I think I'd notice if she did that, dragon,_ Murtagh replied.

_Well, you were certainly being observant when she shot you in the hand the first time,_ Thorn responded.

_I've learned my lesson. I won't let that happen again, and I don't honestly think she meant to shoot me in the hand,_ Murtagh growled.

_Oh, I don't think she meant to shoot you either. Not in the hand, at least,_ Thorn replied.

Murtagh groaned. _You don't give up, do you?_

_Only when it seems truly hopeless._

_I'll be careful, Thorn. I've survived twenty years of this, haven't I?_

_I'd like you to survive another twenty._

_As do I. _

_Then listen to me._

_What do you want me to do?_

_Just be careful._

_I am being careful._

Just then, a messenger boy ran up. Murtagh turned to look at him

"Yes?" he asked the boy.

The boy was staring at Thorn in awe.

"Yes?" Murtagh repeated more loudly.

The boy jumped and turned to face him.

"The king wants to see you in the throne room," the boy blurted out.

Murtagh nodded and walked away from the dragon-hold.

When he reached the throne room, he saw Galbatorix sitting on his throne and a figure with its back to him.

"Ah, Murtagh, good to see you," Galbatorix said genially, waving his many-ringed hand.

As Murtagh bowed, the figure turned around to look at him. He almost drew back in horror. It was a girl, or had once been one. She looked at him with eyes that were milk-white with black pinpricks and hungry-looking. Her black hair was thick and tangled. Her pale skin was thin, and it showed veins. Murtagh got the impression that she must have once been in the possession of a breath-taking beauty, but this was clearly no longer the case.

The girl smiled at him, showing feral and pointed teeth. The effect was chilling. The girl laughed chillingly, as though the smile had had the intended effect.

Galbatorix glanced up at them and said, "So you have seen my charming young friend. Her name is Pippa Cross. She tells me she is a spirit from a place called the Realms. She certainly surprised me when she appeared in the middle of the throne room this morning. She has offered me a share in a great power. It could easily rectify your terrible…mistake."

"On one condition," Pippa Cross put in. Her voice was a strange sound. It was sweet and crooning. It also sounded profane coming from her mouth.

"Ah, yes, conditions. They seem reasonable. I think Murtagh should know about them. He could help us, after all," Galbatorix put in. "That is, if he doesn't decide to play the Varden's hero again, eh, son of my friend?"

Pippa began to speak. She told of how she had been a girl living in another world, a place called Earth, in a country called England. She told of how she had made friends at the finishing school she had attended. Their names had been Gemma Doyle, Felicity Worthington, and Ann Bradshaw.

Murtagh jumped a bit at the name "Felicity". Could it be…?

Pippa continued to tell of how Gemma had been a sorceress. She told of how she herself had died. She told of how her friends found her in the Realms, and how she had helped them find a temple to bind the magic of the Realms in their name. She then told of how they had tried to get her to cross over to death because they thought she would be corrupted. She told of how she had fled to a place called the Winterlands, where she had found shelter and friends.

Pippa paused a bit.

"Now you may see what I need. What we all need," she said.

"No," Murtagh replied.

Pippa shook her head. "I need those who called themselves my friends' blood. Particuarly Gemma's."

"She was about to show us what the girls looked like," Galbatorix put in.

Pippa stood there for a minute. She seemed to be thinking. At last, she put up her head. An image appeared in the scrying bowl next to the throne.

"That is Gemma," the monster-girl crooned as an image of a tall red-head appeared first. She vanished a minute later.

"Ann," she continued. A short, slightly plump girl with mousy brown hair appeared, and then vanished.

Pippa paused before starting the last image, "Felicity," she muttered sadly. Murtagh was not at all surprised at this moment to see the "servant" appear in the bowl.

"May I go, Your Majesty?" Murtagh asked.

"Yes, boy, get out," the king yelled with an impatient wave of his hand.

Murtagh hastily backed out of the throne room. He turned the corner towards his apartments. He was interested to see if Felicity was still there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon and Kartik stood beside Nasuada. She was announcing the situation to the Varden, some of whom were listening intently and some of whom looked ready to fall asleep standing up. Simon gave the descriptions of the girls because he had seen them more often than Kartik.

The two boys trooped back to the tent, and Nasuada went off to her other duties.

When they got there, Angela was still sitting in the tent.

"So, did you two idiots give good descriptions or not?" she asked.

"I suppose they were good," Simon muttered.

"I personally wouldn't be too sure. The prissy Englishman gave them," Kartik put in, jabbing a finger in Kartik's direction.

"Don't call me that!" Simon yelled.

Kartik ignored him.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Are you two really incapable of getting along?" the herbalist asked.

"Yes," they both said at the same time. "I mean no…I mean….Never mind."

Angela smiled. "I thought it was immature like that."

Simon and Kartik looked at each other.

"There's no winning with her, is there?" Simon asked.

"I would say not," Kartik responded.

"Now, you're going to have a big day tomorrow, what with you going to Ellesméra," Angela yelled. "You'd better get to bed. And I would really recommend that you don't let the elves know that you are incapable of telling a blue bottle from a cyan one."

"Ellesméra?" Simon inquired.

"Elves?" Kartik spoke up.

Angela rolled her eyes again. "Oh, yes, I forgot you two don't know anything."

"I know things," Simon put in defensively. "I was top in my class at Eton."

"I learned things I could actually use," Kartik said smugly.

"Shut up, you two!" Angela yelled. "Now, listen. There are not just humans in Alagaësia. There are also elves, dwarves, and Urgals. That woman you saw, Arya, was an elf. You'll probably know a dwarf when you see one, and you'll probably know an Urgal when you see one. Dwarfs are shorter than humans and Urgals don't look anything like humans, so I think even you two will be just fine. Now go to bed."

Simon and Kartik walked sullenly into the tent. They both finally managed to find a comfortable sleeping position and go into a deep slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyra: That's then end of that chappie, folks. I'm writing the next one.

Lira: And I'm writing the one after that.

Lyra: (whispers and points) You wanna see a slow update, just until Lira's posting instead of writing with me.

Lira: I'll pretend I didn't here that.

Lyra: Anyway

Lira/Lyra: Review!


End file.
